


a loose bolt of a complete machine

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Peterick BDSM Series [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Patrick, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick's attitude gets out of control, Pete comes up with an unusual solution. Please read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a loose bolt of a complete machine

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is the product of my brain being an asshole. Big thanks to [immoral_crow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow) and [Jiksa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa) for being terrible influences and encouraging this. Work is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Title is from Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy

Patrick was being a bitch.

He had his neurotic tendencies, sure, but he was being an out and out bitch. Patrick had to have his way in the studio and at home. And it was that kind of behavior that had driven them apart in the first place.

Pete wasn't blameless in that. In the past, he'd pulled his share of stupid stunts and bitch fits. It had made their relationship implode, not to mention wreck Fall Out Boy in the process. They were supposed to be talking things out when it happened now. However, Patrick had been unresponsive. Whenever Pete asked what was wrong, Patrick would shrug him off and go back to being a full blown asshole.

Pete cornered Patrick that night after their studio session ended. Pete asked, "Do I need to fucking tie you down and gag you to get you to cooperate? We're all working just as fucking hard as you are! What the fuck, Patrick?!"

Patrick flinched, but there was interest in his eyes. Pete could always tell with him. They hadn't been intimate lately, for several reasons. The main of which being they were so busy promoting American Beauty/American Psycho. Touring, music events and press were hell as it is. It was even worse fitting writing and studio time in between. Pete sometimes wondered why people thought being a rock star was so glamorous. It was hard work, and they'd barely finished Wintour is Coming without killing each other.

"Fuck off Pete," Patrick replied, but didn't push him away.

"I bet you'd like that," said Pete, leaning in close. "It's been a while."

"Pete," Patrick said, drawing his name out like a warning. But there was no heat behind it. He could see a slight shiver go through Patrick, and it made Pete grin.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Pete asked. "We've got a day off."

"I've got work to do." Patrick pushed past Pete, rolling his eyes. "Don't be an idiot."

Pete frowned. That was fucking it, he wasn't going to take any more of this crap. It was a long, tense drive home. Pete kept his eyes on the road, but his driving was somewhat erratic. Once they were in the door, Pete looked at Patrick and said, "Submit. Yes or no?"

Patrick stared at him, eyes wide. He sputtered, "But... I've gotta work! There's still--"

"Patrick you have been an absolute bitch for weeks. You're wound so tight you're turning into fucking Cameron Frye!" Pete said. "So what's your answer?"

There was a long pause, but then Patrick dropped his eyes. "Yes. I submit."

"Good, come with me." And Pete dragged him upstairs.

Hours later, Pete was reading. He'd worked out for a bit, made some phone calls, screwed around on Twitter and Instagram to keep himself occupied. Occasionally, he’d look up at the clock and chuckle. When he'd decided that enough time had passed, he went upstairs. He could hear the sounds all the way at the landing, and as Pete approached the guest room, he was smirking.

He opened the door, and leaned against the door jamb.

Patrick was on the bed, securely tied. His legs were crooked up and splayed, forced apart by a spreader bar. His hands were tied above his head, hooked to the headboard. He was hot, tossing his head back and forth as his hips jolted. The movements were catching the chain of his clamps, and Pete could see the bits of metal tugging at Patrick's nipples. Patrick was sweating and covered in a few familiar fluids, mumbling nonsensically to himself. And Pete couldn't blame him.

The fucking machine had been an impulse buy off of Amazon in the middle of the night. Patrick had been pissed when it had been delivered, even more so when Pete had called a guy to put it together. Ever since then, it had languished in the closet of one of the guest rooms. But Pete had seen Patrick looking at it, and had caught him watching porn of it. Patrick was only playing mad, and both he and Pete knew it.

Now, it was pounding into Patrick. He was clenching his hands into fists, whimpers sometimes breaking through. Pete could see he was hard, and there were traces of come on his belly.

"How many times have you come?" Pete asked, walking into the room.

Patrick didn't respond. His eyes were unfocused, and Pete could see Patrick's hole twitching around the dildo. The machine's pace was slowing, and Patrick sobbed. Pete smirked, his hand going to Patrick's dick. Patrick jumped, and Pete asked again, "How many times baby?"

"Twice," Patrick managed to say, shuddering.

“How do you feel?”

Patrick wailed, pulling against his bonds. “Pete, please, please…”

Pete took his hand away. Patrick cried out, nails digging into his palms. Pete went over to the machine, and turned it off. He carefully pulled the dildo out of Patrick, listening to him whine. Pete made some adjustments, so that the piston was higher and at a different angle. He had a plan, and Patrick was gonna love it.

“You’re so hot like this,” said Pete. Patrick didn’t respond, he was staring at the wall, his breathing labored. He was overwhelmed, so Pete went to his side. He kissed Patrick’s cheek and stroked his damp hair. “You still with me, baby?”

“Mmmm.”

“Give me your color.”

“Green.”

"You need anything before we go on?"

"Water."

Pete got up and grabbed a bottle out of the bathroom. He lifted Patrick's head, letting him sip from the bottle. When he'd had his fill, Pete put the bottle away and set to work.

He loosened the restraints on Patrick’s thighs, and had Patrick lift his hips. After slipping a pillow under him, Pete did the straps back up. He left on the spreader bar, and knelt on the edge of the bed. He moved the machine closer, and switched out the dildo for a vibrator. He slicked it up with lube, and Pete turned back to Patrick.

"This is what I'm gonna do. I've changed the angle of this thing so it's gonna beat the fuck out of your prostate. It gets to be too much, you tell me," Pete said.

Patrick moaned, and softly said, "Yes." Pete grinned and kissed his lips, and then went to his task. Patrick made little mewling sounds as Pete slipped the vibrator inside him. Pete wasn't surprised there was no resistance. Patrick had been on the machine for hours. He was so loose and pliant, Pete probably could have shoved his hand inside Patrick. He made a mental note to try that another time.

Pete turned it back on, and started it at a slow pace. He was getting hard watching Patrick like this. He looked helpless and desperate, both of which were turn ons for Pete. He watched as Patrick attempted to lift his hips, make the vibe go deeper, but it was no use. He was so exhausted he could hardly move.

He turned it up gradually, relishing in Patrick's moans. Pete couldn't help himself, he took his clothes off. Reaching for the lube, he said to Patrick, "I wish I was fucking filming this." Patrick shook his head and Pete laughed. "No, I wouldn't really, but I wish I was."

Pete could see Patrick's legs shaking, and pre come leaking from his cock. Pete wet his hand with the lube, and used it to stroke himself. Patrick was watching him, face feverish and eyes dark. Pete asked, "You wanna suck me?"

Patrick shook his head, and Pete loved that he was nearly non verbal at this point. "Yeah, probably not a good idea. You'd bite my dick off when the surprise happens."

"Surprise?" Patrick asked. His voice was hoarse, and he was clenching his hands together.

"It's a good fucking surprise, I promise," said Pete. He still had the remote in his hand, and he asked, "Color?"

"Green, fucking green!"

Pete nodded, and used the remote to turn the vibrator on.

Patrick screamed again, unable to stop. His back arched, his arms pulled at the restraints, and for a minute Pete thought he might have convulsions. But instead, Patrick settled, only the occasional twitch of his limbs betraying what this was doing to him.

Pete was impressed. He knew Patrick had stamina, but this was bordering on ridiculous. He was surprised Patrick wasn't rubbed raw. So he asked, "You wanna come?"

"Please," Patrick begged. "I'll do anything, please!"

"You gonna keep being a bitch to everyone?"

"No!"

"Promise you'll apologize to Andy and Joe tomorrow."

"I promise! And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just--"

That was enough for Pete. He turned the machine up to full power, so that it was pounding into Patrick once again. The effect of the angle with the vibrations was instantaneous. Patrick was coming before he could register what Pete had done, eyes rolling back into his head. Pete groaned, and when he came he made sure it was across Patrick's torso.

He immediately shut the machine and the vibrator off, and gingerly removed it from Patrick. It took time to get all the restraints undone and the nipple clamps off. But once Patrick was free, Pete pulled him into a hug.

"You okay? What's your color?"

It took Patrick a few tries, but he managed to say, "Green."

Pete kissed his neck and both his cheeks, then asked, "How'd you like it?"

"Fuck..." Was all Patrick managed to say.

Pete got Patrick to his feet, and led him out of the guest room. When they were in their own room down the hall, he steered him into the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up." Patrick didn't argue, or say much of anything. Pete thought maybe he hadn't dropped yet.

But when he started the water going and Patrick said, "Not that hot, please," Pete chuckled.

"Glad you could rejoin us," Pete teased.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm made out of jelly."

"How's your ass?"

"Hurts, but in a good way," Patrick said.

Pete helped him into the tub, and once Patrick was situated, he grabbed a wash cloth. "So you wanna do that again sometime?"

"Fuck yes," Patrick groaned. "You're insane you know that?"

"You were being an asshole."

"So your solution was to use a machine to fuck me within an inch of my life?"

Pete grinned at him. "It worked didn't it? You're looking more relaxed now."

"I can't feel my legs," Patrick replied, but couldn't keep up the grumpy act.

Pete leaned over the side of the tub and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was curious, this is the machine in question. I did take a couple liberties however while writing. [Fucking machine](http://www.amazon.com/Lovebots-Maestro-Multi-faceted-Sex-Machine/dp/B00DJBWLOK)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
